


遇见百分百Alpha 一

by hagu10969



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969
Kudos: 52





	遇见百分百Alpha 一

邂逅理想对象的概率只有0.00006%。  
167万人之中，只有一个人会遇到真爱。

01.  
与其说是隐性Omega，不如用劣质来形容更直白更易懂。  
与其他青少年时就进入分化期不同，金泰亨如今已满二十二岁的人生都从未经历过发情期。  
医生给的说法是因为是隐性Omega，在未找到匹配度百分百的Alpha伴侣前都不会主动迎来发情期，也就是说，能与金泰亨交配的Alpha这个世界上只有一个人。  
「说的好听，什么隐性，作为Omega连发情期都没有，你这样的根本就是劣质，连孩子都生不了。」  
十六岁时父亲居高临下侮辱他的模样还历历在目，指尖拿着的检测报告更是将他的人生再一次打入了谷底。

“所以说，你连孩子的爸爸是谁都不知道？”  
接近傍晚的余晖洒进客厅里，朴智旻紧皱眉头看着手里金泰亨从医院带回来字眼黑白分明的报告。  
【诊断结果：已进入妊娠期】  
“智旻，我该怎么办？”  
从医院回到家中金泰亨都是浑浑噩噩的，他从未想过自己会找到与他匹配率百分百的Alpha，也从未想过自己会怀孕。  
“金泰亨，你不是随便的人啊，那天晚上到底发生了什么？”  
作为从小穿一条裤子长大得好友，金泰亨的性格和人品朴智旻都清楚，金泰亨绝不是那种随随便便和别人上床的人。  
“我也记不太清了……”  
金泰亨抓了一把碎发努力让那晚的记忆浮现。  
是一张模糊的脸，灰色的视线里能看到的只有高挺的鼻梁和红润的嘴唇，对方趴在他身上喘着粗气，几滴坠落的汗水还有一股冰淇淋的味道。  
“冰淇淋，他的味道像冰淇淋，很甜。”  
“冰淇淋？”  
朴智旻困惑地坐到金泰亨的身边，脑海里过滤起那天晚上出现过的Alpha。

时间追溯到一个月前。  
金泰亨是不喜欢去酒吧的，一来是嫌吵二来是身为隐性Omega的他从小到大都带着自卑感的，酒吧这种人群密集的地方总是会充斥大量的信息素。  
可是那些各式各样味道的信息素他根本闻不到，就是因为闻不到才会觉得自卑。  
父亲骂他是劣质，丢人，让他用Beta的身份活下去。  
可是身为劣质的金泰亨却长了张极其好看的脸，下颚轮廓清晰地像是上帝亲手雕琢般，鼻梁高挺，眼睛虽单却大，眼角向上扬，十足的冷美人，论谁来看都不会相信他居然是个Beta。  
原生家庭的不幸福并没有让金泰亨变得懦弱和畏缩，他性格要强，认为多交朋友总不会错，所以那天才会同意朴智旻朋友的邀请。  
朴智旻的朋友说他只要去坐镇就行，光坐着喝酒也够那些人饱眼福了。

“你那晚喝酒了吗？”  
朴智旻问。  
金泰亨想了想后摇摇头。

他一向不喜欢酒，连含酒精味的饮料也嫌少喝，所以那天晚上他到了包厢就只坐着喝了两杯可乐。  
“可是说来奇怪，或许因为是匹配度百分百的原因吗？我那天晚上感觉像喝了酒一样神智不清的。”  
金泰亨额头枕着膝盖整个人蜷缩起来，强迫自己继续回忆那晚上发生的一切。

金泰亨有胆碱性过敏，身体不能受热不然会起一块一块的红斑。  
那天晚上的气氛一直很热闹，包厢里的人流也越来越多，金泰亨两杯可乐下肚后嫌热就起身去趟洗手间顺便透透气。  
刚进入洗手间时就觉得有些不对劲，明明滴酒未沾却头昏目眩起来，他打开水龙头接了点水想洗把脸可是一股儿香甜的味道却突然窜进了他的鼻腔里，他身体顿时就没了力气双手勉强地支撑在洗手台上。  
他发觉自己的不对劲，两腿发软，下体好像有液体在流出来，他强打起精神抬眼去看镜子里的自己，烧地绯红的脸嘴也大开喘气，也就在他惊慌失措时卫生间的门被人用力地推开。  
随着洗手间的门撞击的声音，一个男人的身影出现在他的身后，他努力地想去看清身后男人的脸，可是却在男人靠近他时失去了意识。  
再醒来时也是迷糊的，只记得自己浑身像是浸过了水一样湿答答的，很热脸颊烧的发烫，自己的胳膊圈着身上男人的脖子，因为身下不断地撞击自己发出了些断断续续的呻吟声，再然后就是小腹里一瞬间的滚烫。

“醒来后身边早就没人了。”  
金泰亨本来是想当做一场不存在的闹剧自我安慰的，可是现在肚子里的孩子不得不让他直面现实。  
“你往好的方面想，这也许是件好事，从来没奢望过遇到百分百Alpha的你现在居然有了宝宝。”  
“如果我不是对方的百分百呢……”  
“你别这么消极……总之，孩子得留着，听到了吗？”  
朴智旻揉了揉金泰亨的头发安慰对方。  
金泰亨点点头，手掌不自觉地贴着自己现在还平坦的小腹。

02.  
“我出门买点吃的，回来人就不见了。”  
田柾国坐在郑号锡的办公桌上，一脸懊恼，原本柔顺的头发也被他挠的凌乱。  
“我是第一次对一个人有那种冲动，恨不得做完又做，做足一生一世。”  
那晚也是因为朋友邀请的关系，田柾国才会去到那个酒吧遇上如今让他朝思暮想的那个人。  
那种感觉就像是原始的欲望，田柾国寻着走廊上淡淡地青苹果味找到了散发味道的Omega。  
接下来发生的一切基本是肉欲在支配大脑，他不记得自己做了几次，只觉得不够，想要更多，两颗囊袋都恨不得撞进对方的身体里，往对方子宫里射精时甚至想要把对方吃进肚子里。

“已经帮你找了好几天了，可是那天晚上来的人都说不认识信息素是青苹果的Omega。”  
郑号锡将田柾国拉下他的办公桌，无奈地说道。  
田柾国的一夜情发生在一个月前，而这件事田柾国一个星期前才敢告诉他。  
奈何弟弟一直胡搅蛮缠吵着他办公，他只得派人去查，问遍了那晚来酒吧的人都说不认识也不记得信息素是青苹果的人。

“或许是Beta吗，可能喷了信息素香水什么的……”  
郑号锡手上拉过文件大致看了几眼签了字后说道。  
“不是Beta，他下面很湿的。”  
田柾国笃定地回答。

碰到那人时对方正在发情，脸和身体都泛着红，裤子早就湿漉漉的一片，脱了裤子将那根插进去时对方里面也是又热又湿的，而且做到最后生殖腔也很好地灌满了他射进去的精液没有流出来。  
郑号锡抬眼去看田柾国，田柾国一脸委屈地模样。  
刚想开口时邮箱来了信息，是酒吧老板发来的。  
“酒吧老板发来了监控录像。”  
郑号锡打开文件，是当天晚上的几个监控录像，除却包厢外走廊和舞池都涵盖了。  
田柾国看到了希望，脸上浮现欣喜的表情，赶忙让郑号锡打开。  
田柾国让郑号锡直接快进到当天晚上九点左右通往洗手间的走廊视频，九点十五分时画面里终于出现了他要找的人。  
“就是他！小面包！”  
监控视角是往下俯视的，那人头发烫的微卷，脸颊很饱满鼓鼓地，田柾国只觉得那人连发旋都可爱的很。  
接着那人消失在画面里，过了几分钟后是田柾国走向洗手间的画面再过一会儿便是田柾国抱着瘫软的小面包进了某间包厢里。  
“怎么会是……泰亨？”  
郑号锡难以置信的看着画面里的金泰亨。  
“哥你认识小面包？”  
田柾国挑眉，好奇地问对方。  
郑号锡回过点神，微微地点了点头，转念一想。  
“可是，泰亨他是Beta啊？”

03.  
朴智旻哐当敲门时，金泰亨正蹲着马桶干呕。  
胃里能吐的都吐了，只呕出来点酸水，冲了水后金泰亨就急忙去开门。  
初中时的生理课没白上，他知道自己妊娠反应这么大的原因是身边没有Alpha信息素的抚慰。  
“你轻点啊，会吵到邻居的。”  
金泰亨一边用睡衣袖口擦着嘴角一边对站在门口的朴智旻抱怨道。  
“给你打电话你都没接，还以为你出什么事了。”  
朴智旻手里提着袋子进了屋。  
“给你买了点怀孕期间吃的补品，阿胶红枣补血，还给你买了点新鲜的水果，别老只吃草莓，人家说维生素A、C钙和铁都得补充。”  
朴智旻一边从袋子里拿出各式各样的补品还有包装精致的水果展示给金泰亨一边念对方。  
金泰亨鼻子突然一酸，眼眶也跟着红了。  
“智旻……谢谢你……”  
“谢我干什么啊，我们什么关系，唉？你怎么哭了？”  
朴智旻正碎碎念一转头就看到金泰亨眼睛啜着一圈泪的可怜模样。  
“是不是因为没有那个人在身边的原因啊，说是得不到抚慰心情波动会很大的。”  
朴智旻拉着金泰亨让对方坐下。  
“这几天都没有胃口，就算有想吃的点了外卖可是送来后闻到味道又想吐。”  
金泰亨抱怨地戳了戳桌上包裹水果的塑封膜。  
塑封膜被他戳出了个洞，金泰亨收回手又摸了摸肚子。  
“那天来我们包厢的人我都问过了，没有你说的冰淇淋味道的Alpha，其他包厢的我再想想办法看看能不能找到。”  
“恩，谢谢你智旻。”  
金泰亨点点头道谢。  
“别老谢我，你今天什么打算？”  
“要再去趟医院，因为是隐性的原因医生说让我复查一下，说是隐性怀孕的几率只有10%……”  
“不是拍了B超吗？而且你妊娠反应都这么大……”  
朴智旻疑问道。  
“我也不清楚，但是医生让我去，我还是得去一趟才行。”  
金泰亨站起身回复对方。  
“行吧，那今天的课我就先给你请假了。”

04.  
送走朴智旻后金泰亨就洗了脸换了身衣服出了门。  
今天温度没到零下，但是金泰亨还是害怕自己着凉穿了件卫衣外面套了羽绒服，毕竟现在身体不是他一个人的，以前爱美想怎么穿都行，现在得为肚子里的那个着想。  
金泰亨到了医院挂上号就在待诊室外的走廊上坐着，来来往往的几乎都是成双入对的伴侣，金泰亨没敢多看只好扁扁嘴低下头用一手的大拇指指甲去滑另一手的好让自己别想太多。  
虽然心里想着别多想可是还是不自觉地又想起那天晚上的事情。  
那晚的他应该是享受的，下面被猛烈冲撞时他也没觉得疼反而很舒服，所以才会呻吟了出来。  
他想了很多，脑袋里像一堆缠的乱七八糟的毛线球，对面显示屏叫了好几声他的名字他才反应过来急忙站起身。  
金泰亨刚起身就和他迎面的人相撞了一下，手里的病历本和之前的检测报告也失手洋洋洒洒地落到了地上。  
金泰亨赶忙一边道歉一边蹲下身去捡，被撞那人没出声跟着他蹲下去帮他捡掉在地上的纸张。  
“实在抱歉……”  
东西都被两人捡了起来，两人起身后被撞的人将手里的报告递给他，金泰亨抱歉地伸手去接，手刚碰到纸张却突然被对方抓住了。  
“金泰亨。”  
对方喊他的名字。  
金泰亨疑惑地抬起头看着对面的人，是不认识的人。  
“你是？”  
“不记得我了吗？”  
对方微微皱了点眉头。  
直到对方向他散发点信息素的味道时金泰亨才恍然大悟地睁大双眼看着对面的人。  
一点点香甜的味道萦绕着金泰亨，身体上的不适感瞬间就好了许多。  
金泰亨立马就明白了对面这人就是和他一夜情并且让他怀孕的Alpha。  
金泰亨下意识地就想逃，奈何对方力气大紧箍着他的手，他根本抽不出来。  
“你放开我。”  
“我怕我放开你，你又跑了。”  
又？  
“我不跑，你先放开我，好疼……”  
听到对方喊疼，田柾国才赶忙松开手。


End file.
